As the Rain Falls
by Gin-okami123
Summary: Re-hash of the original story (Rain Rain, Can't You Stay? ), additional chapters added. Sakura receives a late night visit from an unexpected person, and soon after her life is turned upside down. What could possibly go wrong now? OC's introduced but canon parings!
1. Downpour

I decided to beta my own story and re-post it. It should be a tad bit easier to read.

pulls naruto from outta nowhere, again.

Naruto: Gin-okami123 does not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

_'_lalala_ ' _thoughts

**"BLALALA"** inner sakura

Oh and for narusakuhinalover301, a glass of lemonade!!

Enjoy my crazed lemon fans!!

* * *

Rain.

She loved it.

The feel, the taste, the _smell_.

It smelled like him, the man she longed to see.

The man that haunted her dreams, her thoughts, her memories.

The man that poisoned her mind, scarred her soul, broke her heart. And as she stood in the rain on her apartment balcony she shed hidden tears for this man, even though he had torn her apart and left her to die; she still longed to see him, to hear her name on his lips, to _feel his touch_. She shook her head to clear unwanted thoughts, and stepped back into her apartment after a clap of thunder. Her sheer nightgown clung to her like second skin, the sleeveless gown stopping above her knees. She rubbed her arms to create some warmth, the minor friction barely acceptable to her standards of comfort.

**"I know of another kinda friction that could definitely warm us up hehehe…It involves a certain someone."**

Sakura snorted at the thought. "Like that would ever happen…" She looked out to the closed balcony door, observing the clashing thunder and the flashes of lightning that seemingly represented her mental being. It amazed her, how bright and cheery her life seemed four years ago. How everyday was a sunny day, a few clouds here or there, but never storms like this. Yes, the death of her parents had her world a dark and dreary grey, but there was always a rainbow after the storm. Now life seemed short of rainbows, and her world was always turbulent. She had gotten used to the bitter taste of disappointment, especially after seeing him. It had been so long, and the man of her dreams had almost committed a most heinous crime, only stopping when she interfered. He had almost killed her dearest comrade, now his ex-comrade.

She sighed bitterly, turning once more to look at the window while she fumbled through her dresser in the darkness, stealing glances when the lightning illuminated her small, yet cozy room. She had found what she was looking for, a pair of boxers she stole from Naruto, and an overly large T-shirt from Kakashi. They always had a habit of leaving their clothes behind after a stay at her place. It seemed closer to them after a long mission then their own homes, and she had always enjoyed their company. It made her feel less lonely and her mind never had a chance to wander back to where she was now. Overtime at the hospital had the same effect as well, but added much more fatigue then cooking for her boys.

She set the clothes on her bed, turning her back to the sliding glass door to peel her sodden nightgown from her body. A sudden gust had her shivering, and then she snapped into a defensive crouch. "Come out. I know you're in here." She turned her head slightly to find the balcony door slightly open, the wind whistling through it after each crackle of thunder. 'I really need to get that stupid door fixed.' She took a robe hanging on her chair, tied it on and shut the door. Sakura cast another glance out of the glass, and another flash illuminated the room. She jumped back, startled at what she just saw in the reflection. Was her mind playing tricks on her again? She turned to look behind her and found her answer as red sharingan eyes bore into her green ones.

"S-Sas…Sasuke?" He made no reply.

She took the chance to grab for her kunai stashed in the flower pot beside her, but he was too quick. "Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger. "Why are you here?" Her voice came out in a growl, the thunder roaring as if to add an edge to her voice. He made no response as she continued to struggle; only stared into her emerald green eyes that seemed to spark with fury at each tug. Sakura ripped her hand away, glaring at the raven haired man. "What do you want? You want to kill me huh? I won't go down easily…" Sasuke wrenched the wet girl to him, her body thudding against his. He could feel her against his bare chest, hear her breath catch; see her pulse thudding in her throat. "Why are you here Sasuke?" He still made no response, and Sakura finally leaned against him. "Are you even real? I must be hallucinating again…" Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist, his eyes locking with hers. "I am real Sakura." Her eyes widened in shock. "I came here for a reason that I can't explain, however I can attempt to put it in a way that you may understand." Her heart hammered in her chest, waiting for the words she so longed to hear.

"I came here…because I need you, Sakura."

Her breath stopped, only for a moment as she looked to him, her gaze demanding a much deeper explanation to the words he just spoke. "You really are annoying." He brushed a hand against his damp raven locks, his eyes closed as he searched for the right words to explain himself. He came up empty, and looked to the coral haired girl. "You really don't get it, do you?" Her questioning gaze still remained and he let out a sigh. He could count it as a blessing; it meant that she had little to no experience with this sort of thing. Neither did he. However, he listened to his instincts which for a while, screamed that he see this girl. He knew he would do much more than see her. Hell, he wanted to, he _needed_ to. If she couldn't understand that, then he'd have to explain it to her the old fashioned way, without words.

Sasuke crashed his lips against hers, pulling her into a breathtaking kiss that shattered her mind. Sakura couldn't think anymore, and the voice of reason which screamed against this, suddenly disappeared. All she could do was feel, and respond in the way her instincts told her to. She moved her lips against his, her hands tracing lightly against his exposed chest. Sasuke's lips parted, his tongue prodding against her lips as it sought an entrance. She parted her lips, moaning lightly as her tongue tangled with his. 'He knows what he's doing, he must have learned from someone else.' The thought of Sasuke with someone else had her fuming, and a low growl ripped from her throat. Sasuke inwardly smirked, surprised at her sudden change in behavior as she began to kiss back with as much force as he had. His lips parted from hers, and she took the moment to catch her breath, only to lose it as Sasuke's lips found her neck. He traced her milky soft skin with his lips, his tongue flicking out every so often to taste her skin. "You taste like the rain." His voice was low and husky, and it sent shivers down Sakura's spine. Sasuke licked and nipped furiously at her neck, and she let out quiet moans and sighs as he reached her upper chest. Sasuke could feel a fire growing inside of him, growing stronger with each noise she made and each expression on her face. He felt her knees give in, and he led her to the bed.

She fell back upon it, her robe parting to expose a thigh and another portion of her upper chest. Sakura looked away with a blush on her face as he began to slide his tongue down from it's spot on her neck, to the round of her breast. He licked, and gave it a slight nip, watching her eyes clench tighter. The hand that was rubbing her sides came down to undo the knot of her robe, slipping under it as the task was finished. Sakura looked up at him, his body hovering over hers as she slipped his white shirt off of his body, revealing toned abs and hardened muscles. "Sasuke" She moaned lightly as his lips found the peak of her breast, his tongue flicking over it every so often. He enjoyed the view, he enjoyed her innocent beauty, and he especially enjoyed the way she called his name. His hand kneaded the other as her hands tangled themselves in his hair, gripping strands and lightly tugging as the sensations of his actions pooled down in her lower tummy. Sasuke switched to the left, his right hand kneading the other as he spread the girl's legs and slipped a knee between them. She shuddered at the cool hand that ran upon the smooth expanse of her torso. Sasuke was pleased with her figure, for she had been blessed with all the right curves in all the right places. He had parted the upper portion of her robe and took a second to gaze at her. Sakura blushed, and moaned as Sasuke kissed her once more. She was unaware of the hand that glided down lower, grazing her hips as he slipped it between her thighs.

Sakura's breath hitched as she let a high pitched whine escape from her. "You're so warm, Sakura. And so…wet." Sakura's breathing became labored as he slowly cupped her, rubbing his palm against the wet heat. "Sasuke, please." He looked up at her, a smirk plastered on his face. "Please what, Sakura?" Her hazy green eyes met his onyx ones as she whined once more, bucking against his hand and gripping against his shoulders. "Please Sasuke, I need it, I need you." Sasuke slid a finger into her as he mused to himself. 'She doesn't know what this is…is she still a virgin?' He blushed at the thought, both partners giving their most precious possession to each other by joining. Sakura moaned at the new sensation. She had never felt anything like it, for no man had ever touched her like this. He slipped another into her, his hand pumping into her at a steady pace. A third one plunged into her and a whimper of pain escaped her lips. Sasuke kissed her slowly, distracting her from the pain. This was probably her first time being stretched, so pain was to be expected. His fingers rocked into her, and whimpers of pain became moans of pleasure as she ground against his hand, arched her back and moaned his name as she reached her climax. Sasuke was in awe from the sight below him, it was so raw, so beautiful.

She collapsed beneath him, panting. "That's not fair." She said while tracing the contours of his chest and catching her breath. "What?" She made a mock pout and poked his chest. "You have practically all your clothes on while I have none." Sasuke smirked. "That's an easy fix." He went to undo his pants as her hand caught his. "No, I want to." Sasuke lowered his hand as she undid the ties that held his pants up. She eased them off of his hips, and he kicked them to the floor alongside her robe. She blushed at the tent in Sasuke's boxers, and looked to him for an explanation. He only ground his hips against hers, causing both to moan. "Sasuke what did you…?" He ground against her once more, his eyes locked to hers as he repeated the action. Her eyes fluttered shut and she parted her lips to moan. Sasuke groaned harshly, his head in the crook of her neck as he continued to grind into her. "Sasuke…I, I need it. I don't know what it is but I _need it._" The rest of her sentence was a long moan. Sasuke took a hand, slipped the cloth barrier away and tossed it aside. "Sakura, this will hurt." She smiled sweetly. "I know, but it's okay." He eased himself inside of her, slipping in easily. Her inner walls rippled around him and the wet heat clung to him, causing him to give a low moan.

Sakura yelped as he pushed deeper, and finally he stilled, looking to her as she grimaced. After a moment she kissed him, rolling her hips against his. He slammed into her, rocking himself against her as she moaned. The thunder roared blocking the noise from escaping her walls, and the lightning gave him glimpses of the maiden beneath him. She cried out bitterly as she came before him, and he continued rocking into her. Her moans became louder and she met him thrust for thrust as he slammed harder into her. She screamed his name and clung to his shoulders as she came once more, and finally after a few sporadic thrusts he came, calling her name into the darkness. He rolled off of her, and began to slide out of her until she stopped him. "I want to be like this, just a little longer." He sighed, pulling her closer to him. He watched as she drifted off to sleep, and soon followed.

The rain pattered lightly against her door as she awoke to Sasuke shaking her lightly. "What's wrong?" Sasuke sighed, and he dressed himself quickly. "I can't stay here, you know that." Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "Why…You killed Itachi, what else is left?" Sasuke held her tightly. "It's too complicated to explain. Sakura, I promise that I **will** come back for you." She cried lightly as he kissed her deeply. "Sasuke, I love you. I always will." Sasuke looked to her, and pulled a small silver chain with an Uchiha pendent dangling off of it. "I love you, Sakura Uchiha." She smiled as he slipped the chain onto her, and then took off into the darkness.

* * *

Morning came.

Across the horizon was something Sakura had longed to see.

She fingered the pendent dangling off of her neck, and watched the rainbow shine in the sky.

Rainbows always come as the rain falls. That's why she loved the rain.

That's why she loved him.

* * *

That's the end!! I hope you like the re-edited version better,

Is it easier to read now?

Please review!!

BTW i beta for Emopuppy

She writes wonderfully detailed yaoi! her usual parings involve the akatsuki characters, so check her out as well.

Gin-okami123


	2. Saying Hello

Welcome to the lemonade stand LOL JK

Here's the long-awaited, "I-really-didn't-know-I'd-be-writing-this" second chapter of ATRF

It's set after pein attacks the village, with my own little spin on it.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Enjoy~

* * *

It had been months since Sakura had last seen Sasuke, and she couldn't help but shed tears. He had promised that he'd come back for her, but she never thought he'd come back like this. He and Pein, along with his other selves, had ravaged Konoha for all that it was worth. The "Peins" had destroyed Konoha in a matter of days, leaving carnage and sorrow in their wake. It was only when they had turned west for Suna that Sakura caught a glimpse of the man she had promised herself to.

"_Sasuke…"_

Sakura herself had been hiding in the ruins of what used to be the hospital, tending to whatever was left of the Konoha forces. However, all of them had died due to some unknown disease that she couldn't cure. Sakura had spent day after day trying to save her teammates, only to have them die before her. Even her Shishou had died, taking the last of Konoha's secrets with her. She hadn't eaten in days, and her hair had become dull and caked with dirt and blood. Her eyes had dulled dramatically as well, losing their spark with every loss of life.

The Akatsuki had taken Naruto right along with them, sealing his fate as well. Sakura, not knowing how to handle it, blamed herself for the destruction of the village. She was so close to bringing the needle filled with a nice concentration of morphine, she didn't notice the sharingan eyes blazing behind her. She had just begun to bring the needle down when a firm hand caught her wrist.

"What exactly do you think you are doing, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and her body began to shake violently. She turned around, raising her head to gaze into his eyes. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes; as they fell, they left clean trails through the dirt plastered to her face.

"Why, Sasuke? Why?"

Sasuke only pulled the girl up into his arms, whisking her away from the death and decay Konoha had become. He stared forward as he carried the sobbing girl through the still burning forest, choosing to ignore her sobs and choke back his own. He felt no pain for the death of Konoha, but he writhed whenever Sakura shook with sorrow. He wanted to take her pain away, but he knew that he never truly could.

Sakura had finally cried herself to sleep by the time they had reached Ama, and he was greeted by Kisame. The blue-skinned man gave a wide grin towards the couple before opening the doors and walking inside.

"Leader wants to see you, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke grunted in response. Kisame gave another look to the limp girl in Sasuke's arms.

"Who is that?"

Sasuke gave a hardened look. "Not yours." He then excused himself and walked into Pein's office.

"Sasuke, it's so nice to see you. I see you got yourself a souvenir during your stay at Konoha. I have to warn you though, if she is no use to this organization, I will kill her without a second thought."

Sasuke gave no response.

Pein motioned to the bundle at his right. "We have the Kyuubi in our clutches; however, we do not have enough man power to rip the Kyuubi out of its container. This is where you come in." Pein looked to the unconscious pink-haired girl. "You two will help me…"re-educate" Naruto-san. That is, of course, after we re-educate your companion first."

Sasuke let out a low growl. "Don't worry about her."

Pein arched an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I? She belonged to Konoha, and she may still have loyalties to it. I am a god and have no worries about my own death, but I'd hate to see my people destroyed by a woman I could kill right now."

"She belongs to me."

"I do not understand this."

A blue-haired maiden then walked out from behind a screen, her Akatsuki cloak whispering in the silent tension that both males created. She placed herself beside Pein. "Pein-sama, she is…to him as I am to you. I am your faithful companion and angel, and she is his companion as well." Her blue eyes shone warmly on the couple in front of her. "They are bound by something you wouldn't understand, Milord."

Pein looked to the woman beside him, "What might that be?" Konan let out a warm smile.

"They are bound to each other by love." Pein let out a sigh. "You mean to tell me that they are bound together by the weakness in each other's hearts? How…convenient." Pein turned to face the open window. "She may stay with you, Sasuke. Be grateful that I am such a caring god. In three days, you will begin your re-education with Naruto-san. Until then, Sasuke."

Pein waved his hand, shooing the Uchiha away.

As Sasuke walked out, Kisame joined him. "How'd it go?"

Sasuke looked to the man before letting out a sigh. "He let her stay." Kisame gave a sigh of relief before letting out a small grin. He accompanied Sasuke to his room before heading to his own.

As Sasuke opened the door, Sakura began to stir. Her eyes fluttered before opening, revealing dull green eyes. Sasuke inwardly frowned at the changes his fiancé had gone through, and shut the door with the said woman still in his arms. She was still in a trance-like state, her eyes slowly flitting from one object of interest to the next until they rested on his. She gave out a yawn before she looked to him with questioning eyes.

"Am I dreaming?"

Sasuke gave a smirk as he opened the bathroom door, parting the shower door to turn the water on. "No Sakura, you are not." He slowly began to undress her as the water heated, counting the number of unhealed scars on her body.

Sakura gave a small frown as she inspected the man before her, noting the obvious changes he had gone through in the span of their separation. "I must be. I should be dead." Sasuke's eyes took on a dangerous look as he grabbed her shoulders roughly and pinned her against the shower wall. The water soaked both of them, and the water was just as searing as the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, okay?"

Sakura trembled in the man's grasp, the water concealing the tears that fell from her eyes. His voice was gruff, but beneath it was a flood of grief and worry. Sakura flung her wet form at the still clothed Uchiha, her body molding to his. "I missed you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke let his own tears be hidden in the shower's downpour. "I missed you too, Sakura."

As he and Sakura relaxed in each other's company, he couldn't help but ponder on the state of his past companion. He didn't look forward to letting Sakura know about their assignment, and he didn't want to see her break again. When Sakura nipped at his neck, he focused at the oncoming task at hand.

"May I ask what you are doing, little vixen?"

Sakura gave a coy smile. "Saying hello."

* * *

Expecting something? *laughs as thunder crackles in the background*

Maybe if I get.....5 more reviews I'll write a lemon.

R&R!!!

~Gin-Okami123


	3. Rising Storm

Well here it is!! The long awaited chapter 3!!!

I dedicate this glass of lemonade to CherryBlossomSavior , I hope you enjoy it!!!!

I do not own Naruto!!

* * *

Oh how he had missed the feel of _his_ Sakura.

She had stripped him down (using her teeth whenever she could) until he was as nude as she was; then, she proceeded to _torture_ him.

Sakura had her mouth clamped on his neck, nipping and sucking on all the hot-spots she could remember from their previous encounter. She had worked her way to his ear, taking his earlobe into the cavern behind her luscious pink lips and toyed with it until Sasuke shook his head away from her. Sakura gave out a low growl.

"Excuse me, I wasn't done with that." She attempted to capture the piece of flesh until Sasuke caught her with his hands.

"I think I've had enough foreplay, _Sakura_." Quicker than he expected, Sakura grabbed both of his hands and immobilized his arms. She gave an innocent smile that turned dangerous in a heartbeat.

"I'll decide when you've had enough foreplay, _Uchiha_."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this display of dominance. In their last encounter, it was he who pulled the strings. Now, it seemed, Sakura wanted to take matters into her own hands—literally. She nipped her way past his neck to explore the expanse of his chest, leaving a trail of love-bites in her wake. Then, she moved to his torso where her tongue traced the outline of his abs, and dipped inside his belly-button.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

Sakura gave a smile that would haunt all of Sasuke's darkest dreams for the rest of his life.

"Giving you a kiss." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Sakura, my lips are up here."

A devilish grin spread across her features. "I know." She sprang like a cobra, her hands wrapping tightly around his half-hard length. She rubbed it gently, coaxing it until it stood proudly. She breathed on it, watching Sasuke's eyes clench shut as he groaned lightly. Sakura brought her head down to swallow the tip, letting her fingertips dance on the expanse that was still exposed. Sasuke groaned once more, trying to still his hips. He didn't want to rock into Sakura and choke her. Sakura busied herself with his lower half for a moment longer before sliding his length out of her mouth with a "pop".

Sasuke could only stare.

The water ran down her crouched form, her head resting on his torso as he leaned against the shower wall. She reached out to him with her hands before remembering that she numbed his arms.

"Silly me. I'm lonely down here, care to join me?" Sasuke nodded and let his form slide down the shower wall until his rump was firmly planted on the shower floor. Sakura smiled before turning him so that he could lie down on the shower floor.

"Sasuke-kun, close your eyes and relax."

Sasuke gave an amused look. "What are you planning, little vixen?"

She gave him a devilish look. "Do as I say and you'll find out." Sasuke growled and shut his eyes, letting his body relax. He couldn't hear her move, but he could feel the water run down him in a different pattern than before. Then, he felt it. He felt Sakura.

"_**Holy shit, Sakura!"**_

He knew if he opened his eyes, it'd be all over in a manner of minutes. This vixen-no- this angel was fulfilling one of the sickest fantasies his horny teenage mind fathomed while he was traveling. This woman, who he once thought was weak and useless, was conquering him. She had put up a good fight on the battlefield (he watched her) and she had amazing medical skills (which he learned from watching her once more—he's quite the stalker.) Now, _she_ was overtaking _him_ in the most animalistic way. He felt her rub his arms, freeing them from their paralyzed state as she sheathed him inside of her.

When he was fully inside, both of then moaned, and Sasuke's hands flew to Sakura's hips. She started the pace, an easy tempo to allow both partners to become accustomed to the feel of each other. When the pace increased, Sasuke hit a spot that he had found the last time the couple joined, causing Sakura to cry out his name. He leaned up, capturing her lips in a dance of teeth and tongue until he groaned once more.

He could feel the pressure building and by this time, he was roughly slamming Sakura's hips into his. He knew she's have bruises in the morning, but his clouded mind could only comprehend the moans and whimpers that Sakura gave. She was hunched forward, steadying herself by placing her hands on his torso. Finally, she shook and screamed the Uchiha's name before collapsing on top of him. He rocked her hips a few more times until he shot his seed inside her with a groan of her name. He then collapsed, looking to the woman on top of him before falling unconscious.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, wake up."

The said man rubbed his eyes before flinching. Their hot shower had turned into an ice-cold rainstorm, and Sasuke quickly turned the water off. Sakura smiled, standing up to grab a towel for him and her. Sasuke smiled inwardly, noting all the bites he had left her even though he didn't remember them. Sakura shivered as she stepped out of the shower, looking to her torn and dirty clothes in a pile nearby.

"Sasuke-kun…My clothes…" He stepped out into the bedroom, moving toward a chest of drawers to open it and pull out a pair of boxers and a shirt. He tossed it to her, and grabbed a pair of boxers for himself.

As Sakura dressed herself, she noted the Uchiha fan on her back and blushed. She did have every right to wear the emblem; after all, she was his fiancée now. Sasuke seemed to have caught her blush, and turned to envelop her in his arms.

"Where is the pendant I gave you?"

Sakura smiled. "I sealed it in a scroll. It should be with my medical bag. You took it with you when you left, right?"

Sasuke nodded. That pathetic excuse for a bag was nestled underneath the shambles of clothing in the bathroom. "You'll need a new one." He walked the girl to his bedside and eased her in before climbing in the bed himself. His eyes fluttered shut as the woman he loved nestled herself in his arms.

"Sasuke, I've been meaning to ask you something."

He opened one eye. "Shoot."

She smiled. "Where exactly are we?"

"The Akatsuki base; you're a member now."

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened.

"_No._"

Sasuke's eyes hardened. "Yes Sakura, and starting tomorrow, you'll help me re-educate Naruto. He's in no condition to live with the rest of the members."

The girl began to shake in his arms.

"The demon inside of him is beginning to kill him, and we need your help to stop him."

"**NO! I won't kill him!! Not even for you!!"**

Sasuke gave a hard look at the girl. "Sakura, we're trying to save him. If we don't stop the Kyuubi, Naruto will die."

Sakura's eyes began to leak tears. "How do I save him?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"We make Naruto the new Kyuubi."

* * *

I'm getting good at this cliffhanger thing.

Well you know the drill!!

I ask for only.....*drum roll* 5 more reviews for the next chapter!!!

Till then,

~Gin-Okami123


	4. To Save the Damned

Sorry that I haven't updated sooner...Had to cram for an upcoming test. Aren't my study habits lovely?

History sux ^^

Anywho, i did introduce my own OC but she isn't going to play a major role (No, she isn't going to take Sasuke away, I promise. She'd rather kill him LOL JK)

I know that TONS of ppl HATE OC's, but trust me; It won't be that bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

To the story!!

* * *

Sakura stared at the Uchiha, a look of confusion practically written over her face.

"Sasuke-kun, how exactly do we…turn a human into a…demon?"

Sasuke covered her mouth, shaking his head "no". He then leaned forward to whisper to her,

"We'll discuss it during our mission."

"Mission?!"

Sasuke nodded his head, stood the girl up, and proceeded to dress her in the standard-issue Akatsuki garbs.

They consisted of a fish-net undershirt, followed by a standard black shirt with black trousers. She was given black nin-style boots, and white leggings that bloused themselves above the heels. She had her two pouches, one on the thigh and the other behind her, along with multiple pockets that lined the inside of the cloak that she now wore.

Sakura couldn't help but feel disgusted when she saw herself in the mirror. The cloak had fit her perfectly, and resembled Sasuke's. The last time she saw a cloak like this, she was trying to save all those who had been slaughtered. She almost began to cry, but held her tears back as Sasuke pulled her through the door.

"Where are we going, Sasuke?" The raven-haired man looked to her as they walked down the hallway, and then pushed open the doors to Pein's office. The crimson-haired man stood up, arms spread as if to greet the duo. Konan stood next to him with small smile directed to the pink-haired girl.

"Hello, Sakura-san. It's so nice to have you in our home. Please, make yourself comfortable." Pein gave a sarcastic smile.

Sakura gave a snort, choosing to stay by Sasuke's side. "I'm fine." Pein gave a twisted smile before curtly replying:

"Well a woman's place _is_ by a man's side."

Sakura swore that she would break this man's face in, god or no god. "I'll keep that in mind."

Pein sat at his desk, motioning for Konan to sit beside him. "I'm sure that Sasuke has informed you that you have a mission to fulfill while you are here." Pein directed his gaze to the coral-haired girl. "Your mission is to tame the beast-carrier. He is in a cage beyond this room. If you fail, you fail with your lives. I am a god who shows no mercy to those who fail."

Sakura stood up, and then pushed the doors open, leaving Sasuke alone. She may be a woman, but she wasn't going to let some _man_ scare her. Sasuke quickly followed after her.

"Are you insane?!" Sasuke hissed in Sakura's ear. The woman gave a glance and curtly replied, "I'm determined, and my place is not always by your side. Get over it."

Sasuke could only sigh. _'I would __so__ bed her right now if there wasn't a demon nearby who could kill me.'_

Sasuke quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Sakura and Sasuke walked down a narrow, dark and damp corridor and they felt their way through until they reached a larger room.

They made it to the cage, and the sight before them chilled both to their bones.

Naruto was in the corner, his body transformed to one of a fox. Five tails swept across the room, scanning for any weaknesses in the seals placed around him. There was a body at his feet, and it bore a resemblance to the man Sasuke knew as "Zetzu".

Sakura tentatively stepped forward, extending her hand like she would do for a dog. "Naruto, is that really you?" The beast looked to her, crawling forward to sniff her hand through the bars. He huffed, gave a snort, and then turned to Sasuke. Sakura motioned for him to do the same. Naruto sniffed, and then let out a growl. He suddenly lashed out at Sakura, his tail wrapped around her wrist.

The chakra burned, but she could faintly hear a voice. It sounded like Naruto, but it was gruffer.

"Why?! Why does she carry _his_ scent?! She should have _my_ scent!!!"

Sakura gasped, from both the pain and the sudden realization that Naruto could…..smell what they had been doing. She wrenched her hand away, her wrist bleeding and hissing from the chakra burns. Naruto crashed against the bars, his tails whipping violently in the air.

"She should be MINE!!!!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura backed away as more tails began to sprout. As the eighth one came, the cage melted as the duo rushed out of the room. Pein and Konan looked to them and sensed what was coming.

"What have you done?!" Pein attempted to grab a hold of the raven-haired man.

It was too late though, and Naruto crashed through the room, ripping everything apart and roaring. He turned his eyes to the pair before him and a wicked grin overtook his canine features.

"Stop beast! Obey your god!!" Pein took his position in front of Konan, an arm extended before the beast's muzzle and a kunai in his other hand. Konan was clinging to the man's cloak in fear.

The beast gave a ruff chuckle and growled. "I answer to no god. Now die!!"

Screams echoed from the base as it erupted into a flurry of flames, but Sakura and Sasuke had both escaped and were now resting near a stream.

"Sasuke…..was that…?" He could only nod. "That, Sakura, is what is left of Naruto. The rest is the demon inside of him."

"How do we save him? What do we need to do? Tell me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke grabbed the girl's shoulders, his sharingan spinning. Sakura gave a growl before pushing him off. Sasuke sat down once again before stretching.

"We are going to travel to a place known as 'Snow Country'."

"Haven't we been there?" Sasuke shook his head, "This is different. Anyways, we are going to travel there and seek out a wolf demon."

Sakura fell off of her log before picking herself up. "A-a-a-a demon?! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?!"

Sasuke gave a smirk. "This demon is different. She is well-known to my clan. Her name is Nayrin, and she is the demon who resides in the balance between heaven, hell and Earth."

Sakura cocked her head. "You mean….the Spirit world? Sasuke, that's just a fairy tale."

"It is not. We must go to her and ask that she save Naruto's soul and banish the Kyuubi."

Sakura gave a look. "I highly doubt that a demon as revered as her would want to help humans like us."

Sasuke smirked again. "Oh, but she will. You see, Naruto is now upsetting the balance of light and dark. When Naruto was a demon-carrier, Kyuubi was dormant. That meant light had power over darkness. Now that both are awake and clashing against one another, the balance is being disrupted. This could have devastating effects on this world and the next. I don't think she would care for Kyuubi's antics either."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, and she looked to her pack beside her. She, being the smart one, had prepared for a situation like this and had everything the duo would need sealed in scrolls inside her medic-bag.

Sasuke thanked the heavens for such a smart woman.

She had pulled out a map, and was studying it like an avid professor would a sacred artifact. She pointed to a small area north of Lightning Country. The area was unmarked, save the small "neutral" written on it. She turned to the Uchiha for his approval, and he nodded. They both stood up wordlessly and leapt off into the fading sunlight, heading towards the unknown.

Before they hit the Lightning-Fire border, the duo decided to take a rest. They had covered an insane amount of land, but thanks to Sakura's medical skills, both were able to compensate for the chakra they had lost. Sasuke had started a small fire under the shelter of a stray pile of boulders, and Sakura was busy cleaning a fish she had caught in a nearby stream. The sight of such a girly-girl like Sakura with her hands covered with fish guts made the child within Sasuke laugh, but he chose to settle with an amused smile. She speared it with a senbon she had disinfected, and both waited for the fish to cook.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think we can really do this?" Sasuke pulled the kunoichi to him, wrapping her in the warmth of his cloak.

"Don't be stupid, Sakura. Stop doubting your abilities."

Sakura didn't know whether to be offended or pleased. She chose instead to snuggle closer to the man's chest and tuck her head underneath his chin.

Sasuke wished that he could stay in this moment for the rest of time. He caught a whiff of the fish and snatched it off of the fire before it burned. He ripped bits of the filet off with his fingers, giving Sakura and himself bits in intervals. She could only blush as he hand-fed her, wondering if this was a display of affection or just an act of necessity. She got her answer as he licked a stray piece of fish from the corner of her mouth before capturing her lips in a slow, warm kiss.

Sakura's stomach felt like it had thousands of butterflies in it as he kissed harder, letting his hand tangle itself in her wind-swept locks. She let her hands rest lightly on his exposed chest, running them over the pale expanse as he released her, gazing into her emerald eyes. She smiled lovingly as he rubbed her stomach, and a small thought began to bud in her mind. She and Sasuke were standing in front of the compound, and she was holding a small bundle in her arms. It had raven hair along with a pair of emerald eyes that shone in the sunlight. It cooed, reaching for its mother, as Sasuke kissed her round belly whispering,

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sakura…"_

"—ura, you okay?"

The coral-haired girl looked to her fiancé, her eyes still half- aware of what was going on. Sasuke waved his hand once more, trying to get the girl's attention. She finally snapped out of it, looking to the man before her before blushing.

"Sasuke-kun, when all this is over, can we get married?"

Sasuke nodded, enclosing the girl in his arms. Sasuke had dreamed of having the woman all to him, and marriage sounded like the proper way to do so. He forgot to consider the fact that all her friends and family were…unavailable, but he would try to work things out. After all, he owed her this much.

"We should get some rest. Sakura, sleep. I'll take first watch."

"Wake me when it's my turn."

"Hn."

He never woke her. In fact, he had fallen asleep; his head was propped up on her shoulder, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. She smiled, stretching lightly before untangling herself from him. He woke, stretching before standing up himself.

"Sleep well, Sasuke?"

He made no response as he groggily made his way into the forest. Apparently, Sasuke wasn't much of a morning person. Sakura smiled at that, and began to pack up their things and cover their trail. After a few minutes, Sasuke came back, holding something that resembled a deer.

"He's been here."

"Naruto?"

Sasuke gave a nod.

"We should get going, Sakura."

"Right."

* * *

So, was it good? bad? confusing? sexylicious? (WTF?)

Oh BTW I have a poll that I'd like some feedback on,

I actually have two...three? IDK (cue sweatdrop from readers)

Thanks for all the reviews!

You guys make me feel special.

So, here are my feeble requirements:

5 reviews, and a vote on ma poll ( I wanna be able to derive a definite answer.)

Thank you!!!!!

~Gin-okami123


	5. Warming Up

Sorry for the wait….

Anyhow, this chapter and a few of the upcoming one's will have characters from Wolf's Rain in them. I decided to give a short summary of the characters so that no one will be confused.

Kiba – Shaggy brown hair, blue eyes; relatively tall. He takes the form of a large white wolf with gold eyes. It seemed to me that he was madly in love with Cheza. "Leader" of his pack. He wears a white shirt (I think) with a baggy zip up jacket and jeans.

Tsume – Taller than Kiba, Silver hair in a "buzz cut" of sorts that has a small ponytail in the back. He takes the form of a large grey wolf with an "x" like scar on his chest. He wears a leather vest and pants. (ew.)

Toboe- (pronounced to-boy). Takes the form of a reddish wolf with three bracelets on his front right paw. The smallest of the pack.

Hige- a brown wolf with a collar with the letter "x" inscribed on it. He is Blue's mate.

Blue- A black half-wolf with blue eyes. Hige's mate.

Cheza- A woman with red eyes. Made in a laboratory. She isn't human or Youkai, but a plant (Flower maiden). She was the key to opening paradise. Deceased.

That's about it. The series is really good!! Watch it sometime!!

* * *

It was nightfall as they reached the border of Lightning, and the temperature had dropped a remarkable 30 degrees.

Fortunately, the cloak was thick enough to protect the duo from the cold. However, the snow had gotten a couple feet thicker, and no amount of clothing could protect them from that.

Sakura, after falling into several potholes, found that walking on snow was like walking on water. With her perfect chakra control, she was able to scale the snowy hills. Unfortunately, Sasuke could not. The Uchiha had ended up buried in snow, save his head, and for some reason Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune. Sasuke melted his way out; climbing up the hole he had made and proceeded to throw a snowball at the girl's head. Sakura in turn chucked one at him, and the snowball fight began.

They chased each other past snow covered figs, across frozen lakes, and wound up in a cave for shelter. A blizzard had blown in, and their visibility had diminished dramatically. Sasuke had started up a small fire, and Sakura had taken off her cloak to dry it.

"Sasuke-kun, I haven't noticed any ninja in these parts…it's a little frightening."

Sasuke nodded in response, taking his cloak off as well. "No, we haven't and I can understand why. These are the lands of the Okami, and they are not a clan to be messed with." Sakura shivered, rubbing her arms to create some sort of friction to warm her up.

"_**This seems kinda familiar, eh Sakura?"**_

"_Shut up."_

Sakura had to agree, and her inner-self did have a point. A certain kind of friction would indefinitely warm them up, but Sakura did her best to clear her hormone ravaged mind. They had a mission at hand, and she didn't think Sasuke would appreciate her trying to jump him in the middle of nowhere.

On the other hand, Sasuke was doing his best to clear away those same thoughts, choosing to gaze outside of the cave instead. The snow covered lands of this place nearly resembled those of Mist; however, there were more trees and the lands were more mountainous. He continued to ponder on these thoughts, desperately trying to ignore the highly attractive female near him. He knew he was going to break, sometime or another and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

'_Damn you Haruno, Damn you for taking all my self-control.'_

Sakura was as pleased as a kitten with warm milk, and strode over to Sasuke's side. She bent over, trying to catch the Uchiha's gaze with her own and smiled.

"Is something the matter, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." He chose to turn away and folded his arms across his chest in the process. That vixen was trying to seduce him! A small smirk made its way across his features. _'Two can play at that game, Sakura.'_

Sakura was now in front of him, kneeling down to his level. Her emerald-green eyes seemed to shine in the darkness of the cave, and it took everything Sasuke had not to jump her right then and there. She smiled- no – _smirked_ as she straddled him, bringing her hands to rest on his firm chest.

"Sakura, _what_ are you doing?" He meant for it to come out rough, but it slipped through his lips in a hiss as Sakura lightly ground her hips into his. She gave no answer, choosing to nip at his neck instead. She could feel him giving in, and that made the vixen in her squeal. She was going to make this man falter and fall beneath her, and he was going to let it happen.

In a flash, Sasuke grabbed the girl's hips and pushed his body up, causing their positions to flip so that Sakura was underneath him. He felt his ego boost as she whimpered underneath him, the junction of her thighs already damp with need.

"If you're going to seduce someone Sakura, you should make sure they don't seduce you."

An innocent smile graced her features as her fingers traced his chest; then, it turned dangerous as she ground into him. "Just because I'm on bottom doesn't mean that I'm not in control." He tried to retaliate, but her hands caught his hips. "After all, I won. You _need_ me."

Sasuke gave a harsh glare before pulling away; however, Sakura caught his wrist before he could leave.

"I don't need _anyone_. Don't think I'm underneath you."

Sakura shook her head, bringing herself closer to the raven-haired man. She sighed, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck.

"Sasuke-kun, why would I ever put you underneath me?"

He gave no answer.

"Sasuke-kun…I know you need me, and in more ways then one. It's okay, because I need you too."

"Stupid girl."

Sasuke lowered himself on top of her, his eyes searching hers for any sign that would show she was a liar. After finding nothing, he let himself go.

They were both cold, but as they shed their clothing they became warmer. The friction between them warmed them up faster than any fire they could ever make. Sasuke kissed her passionately, and she mewled in response. He dragged his lips to her neck, flicking his tongue and nipping her every so often. He felt her hands weave into his hair, and heard her moan his name. He gave a smirk, and then moved south.

She had always complained that her chest was too small, but he had always found that they were big enough. Her breast fit perfectly in the palm of his hand, and it was delicately soft. Everything about Sakura was soft, from her pastel pink hair to her cream colored skin; she was a haven for him. He clasped his mouth around one peak, and kneaded the other with his hand, letting his other hand drift down into the junction of her thighs. He felt her breath hitch as he spread her legs apart, and felt her shudder as he guided himself into her. He released her breast with a 'pop', letting his eyes gaze upon her lithe form.

Sakura writhed underneath him, her hands still entangled in his raven locks. She could never get used to the feel of him inside of her, and every time they joined, Sakura felt as if she were giving him a piece of her. She rolled her hips, earning a grunt from the male above her, and soon the duo began to move.

Sasuke couldn't tell how much time had passed, but he could tell they were close. Sakura's thighs had begun to quiver, and she had moments where her breath would hitch. Finally, he felt her walls constrict around him, saw her body arch and heard her scream his name. Sasuke came right after with a whisper of her name, his body lightly shaking as he lowered himself on her.

Sakura had already fallen asleep, and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Naruto was nearby. If he could smell their previous actions before, would he be able to smell them now? He decided to brush his thoughts away, and gave into the darkness that crept over him.

They awoke before dawn, using a water jutsu to cleanse both of their bodies. They dressed, cleaned up camp, and made their way north. Sakura was a little sore, and Sasuke could see it in her leaps. He finally scooped her up against her will, and continued through the forest.

* * *

Around this time, Kiba was leading his pack on another hunting expedition. Hige had said a bear was lurking around these parts, and Tsume had been restless for some time.

Toboe crept forward, poking his muzzle into the den before nodding. The pack had taken its formation. Toboe howled, startling the cubs inside. The mother was still asleep, thanks to snow-death and the pack chased the two cubs out of the den. They ran, wailing for their mother to wake up, but were quickly silenced as Kiba's jaws clenched around the cub's neck. The other cub had ran farther, but was quickly pinned down by an eager Tsume.

"Should we take down the mother, Kiba?"

Kiba shook his head. "That wouldn't be fair, and she's much too big to drag back to the den."

Hige gave a smirk, swishing his tail in excitement. "Nayrin-sama could carry that bear with one paw missing, and you're complaining about two cubs."

Kiba cuffed the wolf with his paw; then, he set out towards the den.

They had marched through the snow for about an hour, and the youngest member of their pack had began to whimper about the cold. He couldn't blame Toboe, as his paws were beginning to numb from the icy bitterness. They continued onward, their pelts covered in snow. Suddenly, Hige stopped.

"What is it, Hige?"

"I smell humans. Two of them, but something is strange."

Kiba let out a muffled growl. "What is so strange about a human?"

Hige turned his head towards his leader, lowering his ears submissively. "The female…she smells like cherry blossoms…she smells like—"

Kiba let out a roar, dropping the cub from his mouth and snarling at Hige. "Don't you fool with me, Hige! I won't hesitate to feed you to this cub's mother!"

Hige trembled, his jaws clenching around the cub he held. "I am not, smell it for yourself."

The pack raised their muzzles skyward, inhaling the scents of the forest around them.

Toboe yipped excitedly as he bounded around. "I smell spring-time, Kiba-sama!" He then stopped, his features creased with confusion. "But spring-time isn't for many moons more…what's the meaning of this?"

Kiba looked on, unaware of the young pup's words. Images of his pink-haired lover appeared in his mind, and a familiar feeling bubbled in his chest as he bounded forward, howling at the top of his lungs:

"CHEZA!!!!!"

* * *

Well, here it is!!

Took me FOREVER!!!!

Do you think I should continue? My motivation is beginning to fade....

Review, PLEASE!


	6. Encounter

Okay guys, chapter 6!

sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Sasuke knew he had just heard footsteps crunching in the snow, but they didn't sound human.

They were much faster, much lighter, and much more powerful than any ninja. Before he could draw his sword, a furry body collided with his own, sending him into the snow beneath him. The animal's hot breath fanned on his face, and Sasuke could smell the blood that coated the figure above him. Sasuke looked the animal in the eye, and canine eyes locked with his own. Sasuke heard Sakura scream, and he threw off the wolf with a powerful shove before stumbling onto his feet and charging the snow-white wolf that was pinning Sakura. He rushed at the wolf with blade in hand, and gave a mighty roar as he brought his blade down onto the unsuspecting beast. The creature was fast, and it side-stepped the blow before raking his own claws across the Uchiha's chest.

Sakura cried out as she watched Sasuke's blood spatter onto the snow beneath them, and she drew a kunai from her leg pouch before charging the beast herself. The white wolf caught a glance of her before she could even reach him, and the wolf effortlessly grabbed her arm in his mouth and tossed her aside. Sakura landed with a soft thud, and began to rise again until a brown wolf sat upon her. His eyes locked with hers, and she could feel his eyes pleading her not to fight. She attempted to shove the pup off, but he refused to budge and chose to lay his head on her shoulder.

"**Tell Kiba to stop, Cheza-hime."**

Sakura gave the pup a flabbergasted look. "D-Did you just talk?!?"

"**Tell him to stop before he kills your friend, please!"**

Sakura decided to trust the pup, and sucked in as much air as her lungs could hold before yelling, "Kiba, I command you to stop!" The wolf fell still, his golden eyes grazing her figure in a tender way before stalking away from the Uchiha. Sasuke clutched at the claw marks on his chest, and he hissed as the blood ran through his fingers before wasting away on the ground. Sakura shoved the pup off before rushing to Sasuke's side, filling her hands with healing chakra as she brushed them across his chest. The pack of wolves stared in awe as Sasuke's wounds disappeared, and they watched as the pair began to face them. Sasuke still had his blade drawn, and his eyes began to bleed into sharingan red.

"Just who the hell are you wolves?"

Kiba scoffed as he circled the pair. "Just who the hell do you think you are? You come charging into _my_ lands, and accuse me of wrongdoing when it is _you_ who is trespassing." Kiba's gaze rested on Sakura. "Cheza…Is—is it really you?"

Sakura stood, her features contorted into a confused mess as the wolf licked at her hand. "Cheza…?"

Kiba gave a small whimper as his tail began to wag. "I have missed you so much, Cheza-hime. It has been many moons since when we last reunited under a full moon. Why didn't you come back sooner? Did you forget about me?" Sakura stood in silence as Kiba glared at Sasuke. "Who is this ningen? Why is he with you?"

Sakura gave an annoyed sigh. "Stop asking so many questions, wolf." She then turned to the grey-furred wolf. "Do you happen to know a wolf called Nayrin?"

Tsume coughed lightly before swiping a flurry of snow off of his muzzle. "She is our Alpha. Why do you wish to speak to her?"

Sakura gave a serious look. "It's about the Kyuubi. I need to speak to Nayrin."

Tsume lifted himself from the snow. "As you wish, Cheza-hime."

Kiba stood up, signaling the pack into formation. He walked up to Sakura, a spark dancing in his eyes.

"Would you like me to carry you?"

Sakura scoffed before walking to Sasuke's side. "Just lead the way."

Kiba took his position at the head of the pack. "Alright. Pack, move out!"

* * *

The group had reached the wolf village in about an hour due to their numb paws and feet. Sakura had finally given in, and she was resting upon the white wolf's back. Sasuke had followed close behind, but Kiba snarled every time he got too close. Sasuke knew that if he didn't meet this "Alpha" soon, he would rip the head off of that wolf's body.

Kiba had finally led the group to the leader's den before letting Sakura dismount, and after she did she took her place by Sasuke's side. They stood together in front of an opening of a cave, and they could feel the heat radiating from inside of it. Kiba laid down, his nose pressed to the earth, as he quietly announced himself and the duo. A low growl was heard, and before them was a shadowy figure of a woman.

"**Why is it that you disturb me, Kiba-of-the-snow?"**

"I have brought Cheza before you, Nayrin-sama."

The woman gave a small grunt, and then stood silent.

"**Come forward child. Let me scent you."**

Sakura looked to Sasuke, searching his eyes for an answer. He quietly pushed her forward, urging her closer to the woman. She felt breath on her neck, and she shuddered as a nose was pressed against her neck. She felt the woman inhale deeply, and she sighed as the woman pulled away. As the woman pulled away, Sakura caught a glance of her before she disappeared back into the shadow of the cave, and she had decided that this was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Nayrin had shoulder-length silver hair that framed her beautiful face, and her eyes were like platinum encrusted with veins of emerald. Her frame was feminine, but you could see the muscle that lay beneath the soft skin that bound her body. An elegant kimono kept the woman warm, and Sakura almost wished that the woman would step towards her again so that she could steal another glance.

"**This is not Cheza, Kiba-of-the-snow. You were mistaken."**

Kiba gave a defeated sigh before tucking his paws beneath his tail. "Who is she then?"

"**She is of the clan that blooms-in-eternal-spring. She is Sakura Haruno, a descendant of the wolf-clan."**

Sakura's eyes widened. "I'm no demon!" Nayrin's eyes rested on the pink-haired girl.

"**Some humans were from the wombs of wolves. I can understand how you obtained the looks of Cheza. After all, Cheza went missing from the spirit-world a couple decades ago."**

Sasuke stepped forward, grasping Sakura's hand. "You mean to tell her that she is the reincarnation of the late Cheza-hime?" Nayrin gave a small chuckle before stepping out before the couple.

"**You are right, one-who-fans-the-flames. She is the reincarnation of Cheza. However, I see that you and the Haruno girl have a connection, so I shall forbade Kiba of you. Tell me, little Uchiha. What has become of the rest of your clan? I miss the visits from my kin."**

Sasuke could only look down, sorrow cloaking his form. "They have died."

Nayrin gave a small hum before settling down on the boulder nearby. **"So tell me, what are you here for? It has been a while since ningens last came here, and I believe you came for more than just a visit."**

"The Kyuubi is trying to take over its host body. That host is named—"

"**Uzumaki Naruto: Son of Namikaze Minato. I know. How do you know the holder-of-the-fox?"**

Sakura meekly looked to the woman. "He is our friend. I really want him to live through this…I don't want to see him become overwhelmed by the demon inside him."

The wolf leader pondered, her fingers kneading through the soft fur of Kiba's pelt. **"I see. I will save your friend. However, I am not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. You will repay me."**

The duo nodded their heads.

"**I will address my payment after the capture is complete. Until then, you will stay in a den. We will bring food to you, so don't leave the den unless you have to."** She gave one last look to Sasuke. **"Control yourself, Uchiha. I don't want my wolves complaining about the smell of two horny humans mating in my village."**

Sasuke gave a blush before he was dragged away by Sakura.

* * *

They had gotten to their den, and they were now resting on the bear-fur futon they were given. Sasuke lay there with Sakura in his arms, and they were relaxing in the comfort of each other's warmth. Sakura turned to Sasuke, a look of worry shining in her eyes. "Do you really think we can save Naruto?"

Sasuke tucked a piece of hair behind Sakura's ear. "We will. Now, get some rest."

Sakura nodded before snuggling back into Sasuke's arms, and she quickly fell asleep. However, Sasuke still lay there awake, pondering the cost of his best friend's life, and wondering if it was worth it.

He decided that if the price was Sakura, he would rather kill Naruto himself.

* * *

Alrighty!

Another chapter outta the way!

R&R!!


	7. Calm Before the Storm

Yay! Chapter seven!

enjoy!

* * *

Morning had arrived sooner than Sasuke had expected, and as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he took a moment to recollect his thoughts. He was in the village of the wolves in order to save his best friend from the clutches of a rabid demon that had been sealed away inside of him. Of course, he had to pay a price for Naruto's life…but what was it?

What would the wolf tribe leader take from him?

His thoughts were cut abruptly short as Sakura's form began to shift beneath the fur blankets they had made love on the previous night, and her pale form was revealed as she sat up to stretch her arms over her head and yawn.

"You know, making cute noises like that might make you end up back into those sheets, Sakura."

The pinkette giggled lightly before turning to face the raven-haired man. "From what I remember last night, I was the one calling the shots." A light blush spread across his face as his mind drifted back to his thoughts of last night. Sakura's body over his, her riding him like an animal, the way her face scrunched up when she was about to—

"—uke, you there? Hello?"

"Hn?"

Sakura let out another giggle before slipping out of the futon. "Well, let's get ready. We're going to rescue Naruto today."

A grim look graced Sasuke's features as he rose to dress himself alongside her.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing Sakura, nothing."

"_I will not let you take her away from me, Naruto."_

Nayrin Ginokami had never been so amused her life. She nearly busted out laughing when she saw Kiba's face scrunch up in disgust as the couple passed by him. The two stood in front of her with their faces blank, but she could see the fear and uncertainty in their eyes.

"Are you ready to leave, one-who-fans-the-flames?"

"Aa."

Within a blink of an eye, the silver-haired woman leapt out from her throne to land beside the duo. She had the garbs similar to those of an ANBU black-op, but she lacked the standard issue mask and insignia. Along with it, she had a sword strapped to her back with a bow and quiver resting horizontally on her lower back.

"Let's move."

They ran out of the village with nimble leaps, and their footfalls echoed the falling snow. The moon was out and it cast shadows on the trio, making them look like a pack of demons roaming the night.

They continued with their vigorous pace till dawn, and they rested on the border of Fire and Lightning country. A small buck was roasting on an open flame, and Sakura had fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms. He watched as Nayrin raised her head to the wind, and heard her huff a few times before lowering her head and sighing.

"He has been here very recently, and he has killed."

"How recently?"

"I would say at least sooner than the passing of a moon. He is still in the area, but his scent is mixed with death."

"He must be in Konoha…"

The wolf let her gaze flicker to the fire in front of her. "The Village of Falling Leaves. That is where you all were birthed."

"Aa."

"Hmm. We will head there at night. After all, it is much easier to separate souls in the presence of the moon."

Sasuke cast an intrigued look to the wolf leader, and she chuckled softly in response.

"The moon is the bridge between the Sun, the sky and the Earth, and it is the symbol of the spiritual realm. It only makes sense that it would amplify my powers when dealing with spiritual matters."

Sakura stirred slightly, rousing herself from the warmth of Sasuke's hold.

"I have a question, Okami-sama."

"Speak cherry-blossom."

"What will happen to the Kyuubi after he is removed from Naruto?"

A smirk graced the wolf demon's features. "I will destroy him, and give his energy to Naruto."

"You think you can kill Kyuubi?"

"I know I can, after all, I was his mate at one time. You have to win a match against your partner, and I won. It was such fun, being with him…"

Sakura cast her eyes to the fire. "What happened?"

Nayrin let loose a sigh. "After the Great Fang War, which was 2000 years ago, he went crazy. I…had fought in the war while I was with child, and an enemy hit me too hard…"

Sasuke's face hardened. "You lost the child."

The wolf demon nodded. "Such things happen. He lost his sanity and he killed me. I then ascended to where I am now, the bridge between the realm of the light and darkness."

Sakura huddled closer to Sasuke. "I apologize." Nayrin let out a small chuckle before looking to the rising moon. "Do not apologize, child. That was a long time ago, and my heart has healed since then. But now, you must deal with the matter at hand. We are blessed with a full moon tonight, which is most needed. Tell me, how many tails has your friend sprouted?"

Sakura recounted her memories, and Sasuke watched as her fingers rose as she counted. 1..2..4…6…8

"That is impressive. He will be a formidable opponent, but hopefully the Gods will bless us once more. Alas, let us move to our destiny."

The Trio neared the Village gates, and Nayrin had motioned for them to stay behind. Sasuke and Sakura both hid in the trees, but were high enough to see the beast that had consumed Naruto.

"Is…is that him?!"

Sasuke gravely nodded his head.

"_Please, Naruto, please live through this…please."_

The fight is next!

but...will Naruto live?

R&R

* * *


	8. Payment

**Sorry this chapter seems so short...I had to finish it before mom came home..Anyways, I do not want to distract you from your reading. **

**Onwards, Friends!**

* * *

The moon's rays created eerie shadows on the ruins of Konoha as two mighty demons faced each other, and the waves of chakra that they emitted crashed into each other like mighty claps of thunder, making the wind blow in uneven gusts.

A woman stood on one end, her silver hair blowing in the gusts as she detached her sheath from her being, letting it fall to the ground as she unsheathed her blade. On the other side stood the Kyuubi, and his claws raked the Earth beneath him as he awaited the first move.

They stood there, motionless, as their energies bounced off each other. Finally, the woman rushed forward.

The beast charged forward, letting his fangs clash with the blade to cause sparks. The both jumped back to rush at each other once more, only to wound each other and retreat. In a matter of minutes, the fox had lost one eye and the woman her blade, which had lodged itself in the hollow of the fox's eye socket. She grasped her bow, notching an arrow as the fox rushed once more, and she let it fly into the rough fur of his neck. Another lodged itself in his chest as he swiped, ridding the woman of her only weapon before slamming her into a wall with his tails. They continued to slam her into every surface, and Sakura couldn't bear to watch the dust clear, choosing to bury her head in Sasuke's warm chest instead.

Nayrin lay there, bleeding as the Kyuubi raised his paw to land a finishing blow, but suddenly a wolf appeared where the woman once lay, and it sprung upon the arrow lodged in the fox's chest.

The silver wolf clawed at the wound, and the fox screeched as he attempted to rid himself of the intruder, but suddenly he collapsed as blood began to rush out of the wound. The wolf clambered on top of his head before shoving her muzzle into the ruins of his eye, only to pull it out. She smeared the blood onto the fox's chest, forming a seal as she raised her paw. She slammed it down onto the fresh seal with a howl, and the moon began to bleed red as the fox screeched. His body began to sizzle away, leaving behind a blonde-haired boy who lay crumpled on the ground, his body covered in multiple scratches and bites.

The wolf numbly walked over to the beaten boy, who was still clad in his usual black-and-orange suit, and placed her muzzle on his forehead, leaving a blotchy blood-smear. The mark began to burn into the boy's forehead, and a large orange mass began to seep into his body, curling around him like a mighty flame. Finally, the torn wolf raised its head skyward and let out a mighty howl that shook the heavens, and the moon began to brighten to a pristine blue color.

"Naruto!! Naruto!!"

"Sakura, wait!"

The pink-haired girl rushed past the village gates to drop before the wolf, and she wrapped her arms around the fallen body of her comrade. Freshly shed tears began to sprinkle onto the dirtied jumpsuit, and sobs echoed from where Sakura had buried her head. Sasuke arrived shortly after, and he chose to watch the reunion from the wolf's side. Naruto's eyes began to flutter, and in a matter of minutes bright-blue eyes made themselves known.

"Sakura-chan, you're squishing me."

Sakura held the boy closer, and the blonde could only laugh in response.

"I'm not going anywhere; I promise…Where is everyone?"

The trio stood quiet, and a breeze rolled past to fill the awkward silence.

"They have fallen, son of the fox-sealer. Your home is in ruins. I offer my deepest apologies." She ten turned to the raven and pink-haired duo. "Now, I will accept my payment. Sakura, what is something that you would wish for, knowing that it would come true regardless?"

"I want the village reborn, and the people alive and well, like it was before Pein attacked."

The wolf nodded. "You, one-who-fans-the-flames, what do you desire?"

"My family, I want the massacre to have never occurred."

"That is understandable, but only if you visit often." She then looked to Naruto, who still sat on the ground with a wide-eyed stare.

"What do you desire, Naruto-of-the-red-fox?"

"I'm Kyuubi, right? He won't come back, ever?"

The wolf shook her head. "He will no longer exist in the past, present, or future. Now, what do you desire?"

"I want my Father to be resurrected."

A grin fell upon the wolf's face. "Your wishes will be granted."

Sasuke's face began to contort into one of blind anger, and he hastily drew his sword. "What was the payment?!"

The wolf gave one last grin. "Our lives."

Sasuke rushed over to Sakura, pulling her into an embrace before slashing at the wolf, but before his blade could even score her fur, his vision became shrouded in white light, and the only noise that he heard was an echoing howl.

Then, the darkness.

* * *

**I hate to announce this, but I am ending this fic by next chapter, but do not fret!**

**There will be a sequel. **

**Now, this is where I ask for your help. Tis just a simple request. When you review, please mention which pairing(s) you'd like to see in the sequel (the main one will be SakuX?, but I don't mind adding a few minor pairings)**

**Plrease don't type a whole essay about who you think should be in the next fic. If you can't hold it in, just PM me. I would like to hear your opinions**

**REVIEWS!!**

**C.A.M.E.O1 and Only: Yes, yes, Sasuke tend to do that....alot.**

**innocent blusher:Yes, he did live...or did he?**

**dragongoddess13: ^w^ Thank you! I feel awesome when people tell me how mcuh they love my story! (+10 pts.) oh, and +10 pts to all of my reviewers lol**

**Special thanks to and My sensei Li-Chan0767. Their support and feedback has really motivated me to get to where I am now, and I'm really proud of myself for remaining committed to this story. I couldn't have done it without you guys, or any of my reviewers to be honest.**

**Thanks guys!! Next is the last chapter!!**


	9. Awakening

The last chapter...TT^TT

Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers!!! I really apprieciate all of the wonderful comments you've left for me!

* * *

White.

It was all around him.

Even with eyes closed, it was bright, almost to the point where it was painful. An annoying noise kept blaring in his ears, and he fought to cover his ears, but he couldn't feel his arms.

So he stayed there and suffered in the white abyss, and he wondered what happened to everyone else, especially _his_ Sakura. He gave a growl as he thought of the silver-haired woman, and in his mind he threw a fit, yelling and screaming every curse known to man until he was exhausted.

Then, the white began to fade, leaving figures in its wake. His eyes creaked open, and he saw curtains fluttering from the open window. They seemed familiar…He looked around, his vision still blurry, and he looked to his hands. Someone was holding one. He followed the other's arms until he saw black hair. 'Oh, god no, it's not—'

"I-Itachi?"

The elder Uchiha shot up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes to gaze warmly at his brother. "Yes, Sasuke, It is I."

"You're…dead…"

Itachi gave a small grin before patting his brother's shoulder. "You hit your head pretty hard. You must've been dreaming some crazy dreams the past week."

Sasuke gave a confused look, and his brother patted his shoulder once more. Then, a blur swept into the room.

"TEME YOU"RE OK!!OH MY GOSH I WAS SO WORRIED AND LIKE—"

Sasuke groaned in annoyance as he chucked a pillow at the hyperactive blonde. "Shut the hell up, dobe."

Naruto gave a grin before tossing the pillow back. "I really am glad that you're ok. Sakura would be here, but she's busy."

"Where is she?"

Naruto grinned. "Helping Granny Tsunade, after all, she IS her student. She'll be home around eight though, so she'll swing by then."

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Stalking her now?"

Naruto gave an amused look. "I don't have to stalk my girlfriend to know where she is, teme."

'Hold on. He said what?!'

"G-girlfriend?!"

Naruto gave a confused glance. "You really did hit your head bad. Teme, me and Sakura-chan have been dating for a month now."

The younger Uchiha's chakra levels began to spike, and Itachi motioned for Naruto to leave.

He had lost Sakura…again.

* * *

OH SHNAP!

Yea, i'm evil :D


	10. NOTE!

There is finally a sequal!!

It's called Tempest!

I'll be sure to update it as soon as I can, but there's only one chapter up. Please be patient with me as I try to organize my thoughts and finalize the plot and events that I want to take place in the new sequal.

Thank you!!

~Ginokami123


End file.
